Avenger (Angra Mainyu)
|-|Servant (In Shirou's body)= |-|Servant (Full Power / Fourth Asencion)= |-|True Form (The Black Shadow)= Character Synopsis Avenger (アヴェンジャー, Avenjā) is the Avenger-class Servant of an Einzbern Master during the Third Holy Grail War. His true name is Angra Mainyu (アンリマユ, Anrimayu), the embodiment of All the World's Evil. He was once a normal, good-natured young man, but he was randomly selected by his people to be burdened with every evil in the world, and his name was wiped from the Avesta, The Universal Revelation of Inscribed Creation. He was tortured and sacrificed, driven insane by pain and hatred. While he is an evil being, his existence eased the fears of the people, and he is thus a Heroic Spirit. He eventually stopped hating humans, instead hating the world, and forgave them; but this forgiveness is one that excuses any and all evils they may perform. Summoned due to his stature - All the World's Evil, the King of Demons - he was expected to slaughter all the other Servants with ease, but was quickly killed and taken into the Holy Grail. There, a dark miracle happened. The Grail realized the wishes imprinted on him, and attempted to give him, an existence that was just a soul, a fitting body. He would be the embodiment of the Third Magic itself, the Heaven's Feel. His presence tainted the Grail, allowing for the summoning of impure Servants. While in the Grail, he lacks any identity, sleeping soundly. After being supposedly destroyed during the events of Fate/stay night, his soul endures and seeks to finally make someone's wish come true. He saves the dying Bazett Fraga McRemitz, and recreates the Fifth Holy Grail War within a four-day time loop to convince her she's alive, becoming her Servant. Character Statistics Tiering: 9-B, higher with Murderous Intent. Unknown against humans. | Unknown, likely High 7-A | At least High 7-A, likely 4-B Verse: Fate/stay night Name: Avenger. Angra Mainyu, All the World's Evil Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Avenger-class Servant, Embodiment of All the World's Evil Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Time Manipulation (Can create a four-day time loop), Pain Manipulation (Can reflect pain dealt to himself onto others), supernaturally skilled in killing humans, Statistics Amplification (Can vastly increase his own abilities so he can fight on par with other Servants, but dies in the process), Soul Manipulation (All Servants can consume souls to replenish their magical energy), Possession, can utilize Shirou's abilities when possessing his body, Intangibility and Invisibility in spirit form, Immunity to conventional weapons | Absorption (Can take in and absorb others, can break down organic matter into magical energy with a touch), Mind Manipulation (The Black Shadow destroys the minds of those it affects, and can corrupt Servants and distort their mentality), Intangibility, Non-Corporeal, Immortality (Type 5; Shirou notes that it may not even have a concept of death) | Magic, Elemental Manipulation, Reality Warping, Absorption, Illusion Creation, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Possesses an incomplete Heaven's Feel), Curse Manipulation, Regeneration (At least High-Low; regenerated from having parts of his body blown apart by Enuma Elish) Destructive Ability: Wall Level (Claims to be the weakest Servant and is weaker even than Bazett, but still much stronger than ordinary humans), higher with Murderous Intent (Allows Avenger to ignore his body's limits and raise his power to fight on par with first-class Servants, killing him in the process). Unknown against humans (As All the World's Evil, his knowledge and nature allow him to defeat any humans, even a theoretical one stronger than any Heroic Spirit). | Unknown, likely Large Mountain Level (Does not rely on physical power, instead of absorbing its foes and destroying their minds. Said to be capable of overwhelming any Servant summoned by the Grail; instantly shattered Lancer's runic barrier, which can block great Noble Phantasms, overcame and absorbed Berserker and even Gilgamesh, but couldn't pierce Shirou's skin when he was transforming into swords) | At least Large Mountain Level (Maintains and is responsible for the summoning of every Servant of the Fourth and Fifth Holy Grail Wars, and ultimately absorbs all the souls of participating Servants, the Grail's destruction caused a flood and fire that destroyed much of Fuyuki very quickly), likely Solar System Level (If the Grail was able to finish birthing Angra Mainyu, All the World's Evil would flood out into the world with 5.6 billion curses that would drown the entire world and eradicate all of humanity. Can blacken Servants, and Blackened Servants can cause havoc through the whole world. Provides Sakura Matou's Limitless supply of mana. Said person created BB from her suppressed feelings towards Hakuno Kishinami in Fate/Extra CCC. BB is an Al, which has full control over the Moon Cell, which was stated to self-destruct itself, effectively creating a chain reaction that would destroy the entire universe before recreating it from scratch) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Despite his poor strength, he is quite fast and can keep up with Saber) | Massively Hypersonic (Can keep up with Servants) | Unknown Lifting Ability: Unknown Striking Ability: Wall Class, higher with Murderous Intent. Unknown against humans | Unknown, likely Large Mountain Class (Shattered Lancer's runic barrier but couldn't harm Shirou) | Unknown Durability: Wall Level | Unknown (Potentially lacks a concept of death and is intangible, making it incredibly difficult to harm and destroy) | Unknown (Was able to survive a casual release of Enuma Elish, but was badly damaged by Archer and destroyed by Saber on multiple occasions) Stamina: Above Average. While above a human's endurance, he can't last long against Servants and will eventually fall to exhaustion. | Unknown. Range: Extended Melee Range, further with Unlimited Raise Dead (Loops time every four days) | Tens of Meters (The Black Shadow can swallow an area of fifty meters all at once) | At least Kilometers (Would drown and destroy Fuyuki in a short span of time), likely much higher Intelligence: Avenger has an instinctual knowledge of humans that makes him comparable in killing ability to Primate Murder and ORT, but he doesn't have much knowledge when it comes to anything else. Weaknesses: Avenger must remain alive and conscious to use Verg Avesta and it can only be used on a single target. In addition, because he must be lethally injured to be able to effectively use it on other Servants, it is usually useless without someone to back him up and will result in his death. Using Murderous Intent will vastly increase his capabilities, but will also ultimately kill him in the process. Versions: Servant | The Black Shadow | The Holy Grail Other Attributes List of Equipment: *'Tawrich and Zawrich:' The Left and Right Hand Fang Grinders, named for Daevas, a pair of reverse-grip knives. They are parrying weapons designed to catch a sword, and then retaliate while the blade is caught. They are just normal weapons, however, and were easily destroyed by Saber. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Unlimited Raise Dead: Infinite Ruin:' A time loop, spanning over four days, caused by Avenger's abilities. *'Shade:' Angra Mainyu can take the form of a shadowy, wolf-like monster. After he is defeated, his remains take this form. They are similar in nature to demons, but weaker, and can still easily kill humans. The real issue is that they appear in massive numbers that can overwhelm Servants. *'Angra Mainyu: All the World's Evil:' The nature of Angra Mainyu, that of a normal man cursed with All the World's Evil. It is normally not all that useful against Servants, only designating his soul as an existence tailored towards killing, and is the origin of his supernatural skill in killing humans. He has the instinctual knowledge needed to fulfill his role as All the World's Evil, making him a being that can kill even the strongest humans. In terms of human killing ability, he is on par with ORT and Primate Murder. He keeps up in quality but lacks their speed. **After he is absorbed by the Holy Grail, which becomes an incarnation of All the World's Evil, its abilities are heavily amplified by the wish-granting nature of the Grail, which seeks to bring him into existence. Now, it is more a curse than a wish-granting machine, a curse that interprets any wishes it is confronted with in the most destructive possible ways. After being corrupted, the Grail becomes capable of summoning non-heroic Servants, such as Gilles de Rais, Medea, and Medusa. **The Grail first births him as an endless black mud that taints everything it touches, a curse that will flood over the world and strike down all humans equally with 5.6 billion curses. The curse is so strong that it stains all it touches, breaking down their body, mind, and soul, driving them insane with fear and pain. It turns the emotions they feel in death into magical energy to propagate itself. It near inevitably kills anyone it touches, ultimately claiming Kiritsugu Emiya's life years after he was exposed to it. It can, however, be resisted by those with exceptionally strong wills, such as Shirou Emiya, and Gilgamesh, whose ego is too strong to be tainted by such a weak curse. **When it comes to Servants, it instead "blackens" them, shifting their alignment to evil and incarnating them in the world. They become incredibly strong at the cost of losing much of their sanity and restraint, recklessly using up their magical energy without hesitation. In this manner, he claims both Berserker and Saber, turning the latter into her altered state. Servants with less heroic stories can resist its effects as they are of similar nature, allowing True Assassin to handle the curse without much danger. *'The Black Shadow:' In Heaven's Feel, Avenger comes into the world in the form of a Black Shadow that acts as Sakura's shadow. It takes on her desires and acts on them, targeting those she dislikes during its nightly hunts for magical energy. At first, it only drains enough magical energy to leave its victims unconscious, but it quickly starts to consume them in their entirety. It is intangible and incorporeal, incapable of being affected by conventional attacks, and potentially lacks even a concept of death. Its touch corrodes all it comes into contact with, carrying on the curse of All the World's Evil, dissolving organic matter and breaking it down into magical energy. It can spread out over an area like mud, or absorb all the energy in an area to explode and swallow everything around it. Noble Phantasm Verg Avesta: False Copy of Inscribed Creation: A primal curse of simple retribution. It reflects the pain of any damage dealt to Avenger to his opponent, mirroring the pain without the wounds. This pain won't fade until Avenger's wounds are healed or he dies. It's a fairly weak Noble Phantasm, requiring Avenger to be alive yet wounded severely enough for it to be useful. Due to his low grade as a Servant, wounds and pain that would be minor if not completely irrelevant to other Servants can kill him. It can also only be used once against the same target. Magic Resistance negates it, as well; higher Magic Resistance would simply intensify Avenger's pain and wounds, but when the right conditions are met, he can bypass such things. It is really only useful in combat against Servants as a distraction. Class Skills Avenger: The signature class skill of Avengers, representing the existence of one who gathers the grudges and hate of others and takes it onto themselves. Avenger converts damage and malice turned on him into magical energy and grows in strength using it. Oblivion Correction: An Avenger never forgets, attacking from beyond oblivion with greater strength than other Servants, increasing the power of their blows whenever they strike an opponent's weak points. Self-Replenishment (Mana): A skill that allows Avenger to replenish his magical energy over time. Personal Skills Murderous Intent: When one participates in combat with no chance of survival and a willingness to die. When utilized, Angra Mainyu ignores the limits of his body, increasing his speed and power by an exceptional amount, allowing him to match first-class Servants in the final seconds he has before it kills him. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate/stay night Category:Fate/Extra Category:Villains Category:Supervillians Category:Anti-Heros Category:Anti-Villian Category:Reformed Characters Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Visual Novel Category:Games Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Historical Figures Category:Gods Category:Time Benders Category:Pain Inducers Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Possession Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Absorbers Category:Mind Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Immortals Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Transmutation Users Category:Magic Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Illusionist Category:Curse Wielders Category:Regenerators Category:Demons Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 4